The present invention relates to a simulated computer, and more particularly to a simulated talking laptop computer having user-operable selecting means.
In a conventional computer, the user has the option of selecting an activity or topic (for example, stock market reports, weather forecasts, and the like) and obtaining, via the computer, a response which is specific to the selected activity or topic. A simulated computer should offer the same option.
In addition, while a simulated computer cannot offer the entire sequence of events which may occur during use of a conventional computer, it should be able to provide a sequence of simulated computer play including a plurality of sequential events. Even a child-user will quickly realize that the computer is only a simulation if the sequence of simulated computer play always includes the exact same plurality of sequential events, regardless of the input provided by the user. A simulated computer should, at the very least, perform a sequence of simulated computer play which commences at an event responsive to some user input.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simulated computer, especially a simulated talking laptop computer, including user-operable selection means.
Another object is to provide such a simulated computer including means for performing a sequence of simulated computer play including a plurality of sequential events, with the sequence of play commencing at an event responsive to the user-operable selection means.